Nunca te olvidare
by moni-less
Summary: Tras la guerra Draco y Hermione tienen que convivir juntos logrando que su relación pase a ser un noviazgo, sin embargo las cosas no salen bien. Tres años después Hermione se siente "sola" y decide invitar a vivir con ella al rubio ¿ Podrá ese viejo amor revivir? ¿ Podrán superar aquellos problemas para vivir juntos y felices?
1. El reencuentro

Bueno este es un pequeño proyecto que empeze hace poco sin embargo que tengo mas avanzado que los demas ya que formatee la computadora hace un tiempo y se me borraron los archivos .-. bueno tratare de actualizar esta cada 2 semanas aproximadamente (quizas mas) y respecto al otro fic lo actualizare pronto lo prometo D: no me maten este lleva mas y tengo mas inspiracion para este desgraciadamente .-. ademas de que acabo de redescubrir como subir los textos XDD

Total aqui les dejo esto, espero les guste es el primer Dramione que publico y veamos que sale

Diganme en los reviews que les parece D: acepto de todo incluso tomatasos TT bueno ya XD

besos de moni.

* * *

Oh cielos, estoy tan nerviosa, es la primera vez que lo veré desde hace 3 años y me siento como la misma chica indefensa, lo curioso es que lo encontraré en el mismo punto, lo peor es que nadie sabe de este loco plan y de lo que pasara en unos minutos.

3 años antes.

-Pero Draco… yo… de verdad lo lamento… jamás me imagine que esto pasaría… de verdad perdóname

-Es muy tarde Hermione –dijo con esa voz de seriedad que muy pocas veces le había escuchado, jamás contra mi… jamás….- fue tu culpa en realidad, fuiste tú la que descuido esta relación no yo, yo estuve para ti siempre, soporte tus berrinches y todo, pero se acabo mi paciencia no soporto mas esto

-Pero sabes que no fue mi culpa, generalmente eran cosas fuera de mi control jamás quise que pasara esto! Por favor yo… lo lamento dame otra oportunidad –ya estaba hablando con desesperación tratando de recuperar lo que se estaba yendo de mis manos, no encontraba argumentos para no perderlo

-Adiós Herms… yo tampoco quería que esto terminara así, pero mejor ahora antes de destruirnos mutuamente. Lo siento –Solo vi su espalda alejarse antes de soltarme a llorar, yo sabía que era mi culpa, pero esperaba que las cosas aun fueran rescatables… de verdad me había enamorado del chico que había hecho miserable mi infancia…. Y ahora se había ido….

Hoy día.

A pesar de que me había mandado al demonio seguimos hablando un poco y yo no lo había olvidado ni pensaba hacerlo a decir verdad, ahorre dinero y me compre un pequeño departamento, él rentaba desde hacía varios años a pesar de tener dinero pero siempre alego que ese dinero era de su padre y no suyo. Mi madre me corrió de la casa al saber que tenía novio aunque jamás le dije que habíamos terminado ni nada por el estilo, para ella yo ya no merecía su protección ni mucho menos, trabaje duro y aun estoy pagando mi pequeño departamento, sin embargo es muy grande para mi sola, un día se me ocurrió que tal vez él podría hacerme compañía en mi pequeño agujero y accedió… y ahora estoy aquí… nerviosa de volver a verlo y controlándome mentalmente para no saltar a sus brazos y besarlo.

Y ahí viene… caminando con ese porte tan elegante propio de él, sus ojos grises como la plata… y su cabello rubio platinado y tan sedoso… "_ok Herms, contrólate, se supone que ya lo superaste… ok no pero de todas maneras contrólate! Que salga la voz para hablarle por lo menos vamos!_"

-Hola Draco, mucho tiempo –pude sonreír un poco para no denotar tanto mi nerviosismo y esa sonrisa que tiene él omg! Lo amo aun y jamás dejare de hacerlo estoy segura

-Hola Herms –me sonrió mientras me abrazaba para saludarme, le regresé el saludo sin saber qué hacer realmente, aun estoy enamorada del hombre que tengo entre mis brazos y no sé qué hacer exactamente- ¿Nos vamos?

-Ah sí claro –me solté rápidamente de él avergonzada y camine hacía su auto, cuando acepto mudarse conmigo dijo que iríamos en su auto ya que yo prefería viajar en metro y él…. Bueno él seguía siendo el mismo que prefería estar solo.

Me abrió la puerta del auto esperando a que entrara y después la cerró, mientras yo me auto controlo para no decir sandeces al instante o algo parecido

-Ahora Madame, dígame hacia dónde nos dirigimos –volteo a mirarme para que le indicara el camino con una expresión amable, procuraría no decir nada idiota o reabrir esa herida así que trataría de empezar de nuevo… como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de hace 3 años

-Sigue todo de frente hasta la siguiente avenida, ahí das vuelta a la derecha y yo te seguiré guiando –no dijimos mucho durante el viaje, solo le di instrucciones y pasamos a comprar unas cosas para comer.

Cuando llegamos al pequeño edificio en el que se encontraba mi departamento lamente que fuera una zona tan común y no una a las que él estaba acostumbrado pero no dijo nada, solo observo y me siguió. Entramos al pequeño lugar y él cargaba sus cosas y observaba todo como considerándolo aun, yo nerviosa solo pensaba en si se marcharía diciendo que era horrible o se burlaría de todo o tal vez….

-Es muy acogedor –dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –No se parece en nada a la mansión, me gusta, es pequeño pero con un aire hogareño, te luciste con el arreglo Herms –me dedico una sonrisa muy a lo suyo cuando algo de verdad le gustaba.

-Gracias, le he dedicado mucho tiempo para que fuera agradable pero aun así me sentía muy sola, creo que es muy grande para mí

-He vivido solo en lugares más grandes que este, pero de todas maneras te entiendo. Hiciste muy bien en llamarme ¿Acaso Potter y los demás se negaron a acompañarte? -la pregunta me sorprendió por lo repentino y el tono en el que lo dijo

-No se los pedí, cada quien está con su respectiva pareja y yo… bueno no soportaría tanta miel en este lugar, además de que a mi parecer si fuéramos tres estaríamos algo incómodos –trate de responder con seguridad sin saber de que en verdad hubiera funcionado

-Sé a qué te refieres, Pansy y Blaise son iguales y es muy difícil estar cerca de ellos sin sentirse… incomodo por decirlo de alguna manera

-Pero que descortés de mi parte, déjame mostrarte tu habitación –no me había dado cuenta de que seguíamos en la salita de mi departamento sin siquiera sentarnos; lo conduje por el pasillo hasta una puerta –Tu recamara, puedes instalarte cómo quieras, si no te gusta algo no dudes en decirme y yo lo cambiare de inmediato

-Tranquila ya veré como acomodarme, no soy tan inútil como todos creen –me guiño un ojo y espere a que dejara sus cosas para seguir mostrándole el pequeño lugar para que no mendigara tanto

-Y esa puerta es la de mi cuarto –dije señalando la puerta al fondo –si necesitas algo toca, pero no entres sin avisar o te matare –le dedique una sonrisa algo tétrica pero él sabía que significaban –Bien, te dejare para que te acomodes e instales, mientras yo veré que preparo de comer.


	2. Todo nosotros

Ok este capitulo explica un poco del pasado de Draco y Herms, sin embargo estoy pensando hacer un extra (cuando termine esto) de lo que paso en howarts bla bla bla, pero bueno esto esta escrito en cosas raras que me pasaron, no todo obviamente mucho de esto esta inventado en delirios nocturnos depresivos (si, me rompieron el corazon y empeze a escribir cosas que quisiera pasen Q.Q) eeeeeeen fin, aqui ta esto y espero lo disfruten, tratare de actualizar al menos una vez a la semana . tratare porque luego se le olvida jeje

* * *

Tras la guerra contra el señor tenebroso volvimos a la escuela, sin embargo las cosas eran muy diferentes ya que faltaban muchos maestros y en si el ambiente se sentía triste por los muertos, casi nadie tenía ganas de bromear y muchos simplemente dejaron la escuela buscando refugio en el mundo muggle. Fue un año de recuperación para el mundo mágico en el cual hubieron bastantes cambios. El nuevo profesor de pociones era un poco extraño, nombrado por McGonagal quería acabar con la rivalidad entre las casa y lógicamente principalmente con la Griffindor y Slyterin, así que nos sentó en parejas entre las casas, algunos congeniaron al instante… otros simplemente tratábamos de ignorarlos, mi adorable compañero de mesa fue Draco, ya que ambos como premios anuales se supone tendríamos que poner el ejemplo.

Al principio fue la cosa más estresante y absurda, simplemente peleábamos por todo, nos gritábamos, incluso nos hechizábamos con cosas muy drásticas. McGonagal se enfureció una noche y nos mando a ambos a la torre de premios anuales hasta que "aprendiéramos a convivir juntos", era una hermosa torre con una habitación para cada uno pero solo había un baño entre ambas habitaciones; tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo a toda costa o simplemente nos mataríamos. Tardamos un poco en darnos cuenta de que las cosas no serían tan malas, ya que a veces yo entraba antes a clases o él, así que nos turnábamos el baño para no chocar. Después de un tiempo las cosas con Malfoy fueron mejorando a tal grado que podíamos comer juntos en la sala común y charlar sin pelear, incluso comenzó a ser agradable y divertido.

Él discutía con sus amigos y yo con los míos al saber que comenzábamos a llevarnos bien, yo comenzaba a enamorarme del chico frívolo de ojos grises que me acompañaba todas las noches y me ayudaba con algunas de mis tareas diarias, conmigo ya no era como con los demás, me trataba de una manera muy diferente y algunas veces llego a defenderme de ciertas peleas. Unos meses antes de que la escuela terminara me pidió que fuera su novia y contra la voluntad de todos acepte, al principio fue como miel sobre hojuelas, sin embargo las cosas cambiaron cuando salimos de Howards ya que nos veíamos menos por lo que decidimos hacer con nuestras vidas, al principio yo me enfoque en ser aurora como él, pero no soporte recordar los incidentes en los que habían muerto tantas personas que yo quería así que me salí de ese lugar y comencé a vivir como muggle, comencé una carrera de medicina y eso empezó a dificultar las cosas con Draco ya que me era más difícil asistir a las citas por emergencias de trabajo que ocurrían. Duramos cerca de un año en el cual yo lo necesitaba cada vez mas y lo veía menos, peleábamos por todo y no podía solucionar nada en poco tiempo, cuando quedábamos de vernos surgía alguna emergencia y terminaba cancelándola y cuando yo le pedía salir generalmente él tenía trabajo, así poco a poco se fue cayendo nuestra relación a pedazos y el día que yo creí que podría solucionar las cosas él termino conmigo, dijo que ya no soportaba que yo siguiera cancelando nuestras citas e incluso sospechaba que yo veía a alguien más.

Algunas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido anteriormente con Draco y hasta cierto punto no podía creer el hecho de que hubiera aceptado vivir conmigo solo porque yo me sentía sola.

Llevábamos 2 semanas viviendo aquí, no convivíamos mucho dado que ambos trabajábamos; él estaba en el ministerio de magia yo en el hospital y cuando llegábamos a convivir platicábamos como si jamás hubiéramos sido nada y todo siguiera como en Howards… eso era bueno porque así no me ilusionaba con nada y consideraba algo bueno que por lo menos siguiéramos siendo amigos, aunque yo sabía que sólo me hacía daño a mí misma, lo necesitaba en mi vida ya que él fue el único que me trato diferente… él era una parte importante de mi vida. Además de que su presencia me tranquilizaba por las noches, solía sufrir terrores nocturnos que yo consideraba prácticamente incurables y eran demasiado reales, sentía que si alguien sabia de ellos me encerraría en alguna celda y algo parecido, era como si tenerlo cerca me tranquilizara….

-Toc toc ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo con la cabeza asomándose por la puerta

-Claro, adelante –me limpie rápido las lagrimas y me senté en la cama

-¿Por qué lloras? –la pregunta que menos hubiera querido escuchar pero me incorpore rápido y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Nada, solo recordaba algo triste que leí la vez pasada –le sonreí con desgano pero fingió creérselo

-Bien… ¿Oye quieres ir a cenar a algún lado? Digo para que no cocines hoy, o podemos ordenar algo y desvelarnos ¿No tienes que trabajar hoy cierto? –lo ultimo lo dijo con rencor… recordando nuestras viejas peleas por mis llamadas inesperadas al hospital, era domingo así que se suponía no tendría que presentarme a trabajar hasta mañana

-Amm… claro me encanta la idea

-¿Ordenar algo o cenar fuera?

-Ordenar algo y cenar aquí viendo una película o algo así, no lo sé eres creativo que se te ocurra algo, supongo que mientras me meteré a bañar para estar presentable –me levante de la cama para meterme a bañar (cada cuarto tenía su propio baño lo cual era muy conveniente) mientras él salía de la habitación con una expresión entre triunfante y de felicidad, como si le emocionara mucho esto.

Mientras me bañaba pensaba en lo qué se podría llegar a ocurrir, él era impredecible lo cual me encantaba sin embargo algunas veces me asustaba, incluso podría decir que nos fuéramos a Paris en este mismo instante, sin embargo yo me había rehusado a usar magia para casi todo, me traía malos recuerdos de la guerra lo cual no era agradable, prefería pensar en la vida a lo muggle aunque fuera más difícil.

Al salir de bañarme busque ropa casual pero bonita, sería una noche extraña en la que no podría pensar mucho ni imaginar lo que pasaría, éramos como dos extraños con recuerdos juntos que vivían en el mismo lugar, fingíamos que nada pasaba pero algún día tendríamos que hablar de eso, solo esperaba que no fuera esta noche.

Cuando me asome a la sala no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era algo sorprendentemente tenebroso y lindo… más tenebroso que nada por sus posibles intenciones pero igual no me molesto

Una mini tienda de campaña armada con una sabana (sostenida con magia a ras del piso frente a la televisión dejando un espacio detrás para entrar), una pequeña mesita dentro de ésta armada con una serie de libros delicadamente escogidos… mis libros favoritos y algunos que había leído y me habían conmovido mientras salíamos ordenados en una especie de pirámide y en cada "piso" había un tipo de sushi diferente y estaba iluminada con una luz tenue que parecía provenir de ningún lado, lo cual lo hacía más acogedor; y para sentarnos había colocado cojines (sacados de quien sabe dónde) en toda la pequeña área cubiertos por unas pequeñas mantas color beige que le daban el aspecto de una casa de campaña en las nubes (claro pero de otro color como nubes de lluvia al atardecer)

-Y? ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto repentinamente sacándome de mi ensimismamiento – ¿te gusta? –supongo que noto que me quede boquiabierta al ver lo que había hecho en mi sala

-Es… es…. Es hermoso, y además recordaste cuanto amo el sushi, esos son mis libros... Oh Draco eres maravilloso –dije corriendo a abalanzarme sobre sus brazos impregnándome de ese aroma tan embriagador que despedía y que tanto amaba

-Lo sé –sonrió con esa falta de modestia tan característica en él soltándome con un brazo colocándome a su lado mientras rodeaba mi hombro con su brazo

-Y modesto ante todo –dije mientras no podía ocultar esa sonrisa de mi rostro

-Claro, ya me conoces, soy la modestia en persona, además de guapo, carismático y sobreviviente de guerra –una ligera sombra se asomo por su rostro al recordar la guerra, sin contar que él había sido mortifago en un momento – ¿Te parece si cenamos? –señalo la pequeña casa de campaña invitándome a entrar. Me acomode de un lado con las piernas cruzadas mientras él se arrellanaba del otro lado y tomando un plato y poniendo sushi invitándome a hacer lo mismo.

-Y dígame joven ¿qué veremos esta noche? –dije mientras ponía unos rollos en mi plato y él encendía la televisión y colocaba un disco en el dvd

-Oh ya lo veras –dijo con esa sonrisa maliciosa tan característica de él cuando traía algo entre manos

-Draco dime que no es una película de terror… dime que no es una película de terror! –odiaba las películas de terror por las pesadillas que me ocasionaban, era genial verlas por la adrenalina y eso, pero al dormir eran un verdadero problema, ya que empezaban a repercutir en mis sueños o antes de quedarme dormida, aunque él no sabía anda de eso… a decir verdad nadie lo sabía ni siquiera mis padres y eso era algo grave supongo

-¿Ni estando yo contigo? –puso una carita que nadie podría resistir y no tuve más opción que acceder

-Ok, pero te atendrás a las consecuencias si no puedo dormir.

Fue una velada muy romántica y tranquila, ambos evitábamos esa conversación respecto a lo que nos había pasado antes y yo lo agradecía, aunque en el fondo me gustaría esa conversación pasase como si nada y superáramos esa parte de nuestro pasado.

Puso una película un tanto extraña en incluso al principio comenzó tranquila y yo comía palomitas cubierta con una manta, sin embargo después empezó a ponerse fea y me aferre a las cobijas, no sé si el punto de que Draco escogiera esa película era que me abrazara a él o que me retorciera de miedo, al final termine abrazándolo muy fuerte y él a mi mientras intentaba calmarme diciéndome que solo era una película al oído, de todas maneras yo estaba muerta de miedo. Desde niña mi padre me ponía ese tipo de películas y gracias a eso vivía perturbada y un poco loca.

-Esta buena ¿no? –pregunto con una sonrisa triunfante en la boca cuando la película acabo

-Esta buena para no dormir por varias noches – solté poco a poco la manta con la que me cubría abriendo de a poco en poco los nudillos que se me había entumido

-Pero al menos por hoy dormiremos aquí –sonrió dulcemente mientras me miraba para tratar de calmarme. Platicamos el resto de la noche de cosas triviales que nos había pasado en estos años separados y así, hasta que me recordó algo que me erizo la piel, no es precisamente que me aterrara, y tampoco era ESE tema pero era algo un poco… complicado -¿Ya le dijiste a Potter y a la comadreja de esto?

-Pues… yo… -sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que responder, si una mentira piadosa o la realidad de eso…. Decidí que la realidad sería mejor, quizás me ayudaría a solucionarlo –No. A decir verdad no he tenido tiempo de verlos, han sido tiempos agotadores tanto para mí como para ellos, así que quizás después le llame a Ginny y ella se los diga, así me evitare algunos sermones de su parte

-¿Ni siquiera Ginny sabe? –negué con la cabeza algo aterrada de lo que pudiera responder o hacer, a lo cual solo me dio una palmada en la cabeza y se me quedo viendo –Espero no te vaya tan mal con ellos después de lo que paso entre nosotros –sonrió de lado mientras me miraba compasivamente tratando de no hablar de eso ahora –Sin embargo será mejor que se los digas pronto no vaya a ser que tardes mas y te reprochen el no decírselos antes

-Tienes razón… -desgraciadamente tenía mucha razón en eso y si no se los decía pronto la reprimenda sería peor para mí –Mañana le llamare a Ginny para decirle de esto y tratarlo con los chicos, solo espero no intenten asesinarme o a ti

-Se necesita más que 2 patéticos héroes de guerra para acabar con Draco Malfoy –hincho el pecho mientras decía eso, enorgulleciéndose de ser casi inmortal a todo, menos a los crucios y al fatal Aveda Kedavra obviamente, pero era como de acero por fuera, era mi hombre de acero….

Pasamos un rato mas hablando hasta que recordé que al otro día me tenía que levantar temprano e irme a trabajar, y él también solo que él prefería la red flu para eso así que podía levantarse algunas horas después. Nos dimos las buenas noches y nos cubrimos con las mantas que había traído y nos acomodamos de espaldas en el suelo dispuestos a dormir.

* * *

ta-daaaaaaaa ok ya si les gusto les encargo un review y si no tambien para decirme que tan mala escritora soy XDD

siganme en twitter como zuricatazokete y avientenme tomatasos lo que quieran :D los quiero bye

Besos moni


	3. Pesadillas

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento . digamos que se quemo mi compu, perdi los capitulos que ya tenía, tuve que sacar nueva inspiracion D: perdonenme D: enserio lo siento . prometo compensarlo D:

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -me desperté gritando y bañada en sudor, ese sueño había sido tan real…. Creí que de verdad estaba a punto de morir

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? -Draco despertó gracias a mis gritos y creo que le lastime el tímpano al gritar tan fuerte y a su lado; me abrazo mientras me arrullaba contra su pecho tratando de calmarme

-Yo… yo… -de nuevo las pesadillas volvían… y más vividas que nunca, aunque de verdad no creí que regresaran, menos teniéndolo a mi lado.

-Todo está bien, solo fue un sueño -me acariciaba el cabello mientras me susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien

-Lo siento si te desperté -le dije apenas logre calmarme un poco -generalmente estoy sola cuando me ocurre esto -ya calmada trataba de explicarle lo que había pasado aunque igual me lleve un regaño de su parte, algo que sinceramente no me esperaba en ésta situación

-¿Por qué jamás me hablaste de esto ni mientras salíamos?

-Porque… -no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle que mientras estábamos juntos se habían ido… habían desaparecido y me creí curada aunque unos días después de que terminamos regresaron y fueron un poco más fuertes que antes –porque no creí que fueran preocupantes, todos tienen pesadillas ¿no?, no debe ser tan raro mi caso

-¿Le has dicho a alguien de esto? ¿A Ginny al menos?

-No, nadie sabe, pienso que si les digo alguien podría delatarme con algún psiquiatra y me encerrarían en algún cuarto blanco y esponjoso y -puse cara de espanto al pensar eso, era simplemente perturbador, aunque él solo parecía estar digiriendo mis palabras -estoy mejor así, yo sola logro controlarlas pero esa película las altero un poco yo creo –concluí con suficiencia

-Debiste decirme esto… creí que bromeabas con lo de los terrores nocturnos

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien, volvamos a dormir

-Por algún motivo no te creo, mejor volvamos cada quien a su cuarto, quizás así duermas mejor

-De acuerdo -había sido lindo volver a dormir a su lado, aunque hubiera sido solo por un rato gracias a mis pesadillas, fue lindo.

Nos separamos cada quien a su cuarto a dormir, aunque cuando vi la hora creí que lo mejor sería comenzar a alistarme para ir a trabajar, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana así que me metí a bañar mientras trataba de recordar con detalles aquella pesadilla; era una rara combinación de la película que acabábamos de ver y la guerra de hace años, habían dementores y demonios fantasmales por todas partes y lo único que querían era hacerme daño, desperté cuando encerramos al demonio y yo huía en una bicicleta aterrorizada por los dementores que estaban en frente de mí.

Salí de bañarme y comencé a arreglarme, hoy me daría tiempo de desayunar y recoger la casa de campaña improvisada de Draco, había sido un hermoso detalle de su parte y lamentaba mucho el tener que guardar todo, pero así era mejor.

Acomode mi sala a la forma muggle, solo usaba la magia para hacer remedios cuando mis pacientes están verdaderamente graves, y además me ayudaría a despejarme. Desayune algo ligero, de todas maneras en el trabajo solían invitarme algo cuando me veían; le deje una nota a Draco agradeciéndole el detalle de anoche y que esperaba verlo antes de dormirme, salí al frio de la mañana y espere mi transporte para ir al trabajo.

-Doctora Granger, muy buenos días -me saludo la recepcionista al llegar

-Buenos días, Lucy ¿Hay algún recado para mí? -no quería sonar grosera pero siempre esperaba alguien se acordara de mi o algo así

-De hecho sí, es del señor Draco Malfoy, dice que la espera para almorzar en esta dirección -me entrego un papel en el que venía anotada una dirección y si mal no recordaba era un restaurante muy elegante, en realidad uno de los más elegantes de la ciudad

-Muchas gracias, Lucy -le sonreí cortésmente mientras me daba la vuelta y me retiraba absorta en mis pensamientos, no era el recado que esperaba a decir verdad, sin embargo era aún más hermoso que eso, me daba esperanzas y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

El día transcurrió normal, no me habían tocado emergencias muy fuertes así que salí un poco antes de mi hora para pasar a mi departamento a arreglarme un poco antes de ver a Draco, aunque no sabía porque se estaba esmerando tanto en esto… valía la pena, aunque pudiera ser una jugarreta al final supongo. Escogí un vestido no muy elegante pero tampoco muy sencillo para no verme fuera de lugar, me arregle un poco el cabello y les había pedido en el hospital me dieran un respiro al menos durante el almuerzo, así quizás las cosas no saldrían tan mal y tendría una comida tranquila.

Me aparecí en el lugar un poco antes de nuestra cita, no podría tomar el transporte público con esas fachas e ir en taxi seria un gasto bastante fuerte, llegué a un callejón cercano y como siempre él ya estaba ahí como si hubiera sabido desde un principio lo que haría

-Buenas tardes Doctora Granger que hermosa se ve el día de hoy, me permite acompañarle -me hizo un gesto con su brazo para que acomodara mi mano ahí como una feliz pareja, odiaba admitirlo pero él era el único que lograba que yo tuviera esa sensación de seguridad y calidez tan característica de él, aunque casi siempre dijera todo con esa sínica sonrisa tan característica de él.

-Muchas gracias señor Malfoy -le dedique una sonrisa mientras me dejaba guiar por él dentro del lugar; era bastante elegante con una luz tenue que lo hacía acogedor, las mesas estaban separadas entre sí por pequeñas cortinas que permitían privacidad y la sensación de estar solo con tu acompañante, además de que así evitaban a la prensa, aquí venían tanto magos como muggles y se nos atendía por igual. El mesero nos guio hasta nuestra mesa mientras nos entregaba dos cartas y se marchaba

-Y bien señorita Granger ¿Qué tal su día en el hospital? -Draco lograba siempre un tono causal y elegante, como si estuviéramos en una primera cita de dos completos extraños, y desgraciadamente a mi no me gustaba tanto ese tono así que le respondí en un tono normal, claro, de la forma más normal en la que le podía hablar a él

-Muy bien joven Malfoy, el día de hoy recibí a cinco pacientes, de los cuales dos de ellos estaban severamente lesionados y tuvimos que mandar al quirófano -levante la vista de la carta para sonreírle y ver su fingida cara de horror

-De acuerdo cambiemos de tema a algo menos traumático ¿ya sabes que ordenaras?

-Con estos precios quieres que ordene algo -fingí horror mientras decía eso, pero de verdad los precios eran exorbitantes, eran casi mi sueldo de una quincena por platillo

-Oye, solo pide y no te fijes en los precios, te debo esto por la pesadilla de anoche y además tenía que compensar el hecho de estar en tu departamento sin una compensación, tómalo como un pago momentáneo

-Draco Malfoy, estas completamente loco, pero está bien, solo por esta vez aceptare comer algo tan caro y mas te vale que sepa bien o me quejare

-Lo sé mi pequeña doctora, aun recuerdo todos esos pequeños detalles -eso me dejo en shock, no esperaba que dijera algo así… sinceramente ese ha sido un gran defecto mío y motivo por el que casi nadie me soportaba; instantáneamente cientos de imagines aparecieron frente a mis ojos, recuerdos tan dulces de tiempos más felices a lado del chico que ahora tenía enfrente de mí. Sin darme cuenta comenzó a hacerse un nudo en mi garganta y lagrimas amenazaban por salir, por suerte el mesero apareció para distraerme un poco, ordene lo primero que vi en la carta sin saber exactamente qué era, solo quería sacar esa nostalgia de mi mente.

El resto de la comida transcurrió tranquila, sin darme cuenta había pedido langostinos y estaban exquisitos; continuamos hablando de tonterías y cosas sin sentido aunque sin darme cuenta mi hora de comida había acabado hacia casi una hora, estaba a punto de decirle que me tenía que ir cuando me interrumpió bruscamente

-Tranquila, hable al hospital antes de que llegaras para decirles que no regresarías, al parecer lo entendieron bastante bien, así que tienes el resto de la tarde libre ¿Por qué no terminamos de comer tranquilamente y vamos a alguna parte después? -era un maldito ego centrista, pero tengo que admitir que era algo muy dulce

-De acuerdo pero si me despiden será tu culpa completamente

-No lo harán, eres demasiado valiosa para ese hospital por lo que escuche cuando llame y creo no sueles salir mucho o faltar, así que tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros solos -un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi espalda con esas palabras, la verdad es que él había sido el único hombre en mi vida que había logrado gran cosa, después de él no había salido con nadie ni tampoco había dormido con alguien, una parte de mi deseaba simplemente besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana y la otra pensaba que quizás todo fuera una trampa o un juego para él; supongo de todas maneras no importaba yo estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de este hombre y me dejaría hacer casi cualquier cosa por él.

-Bien joven Malfoy, pero dígame cuáles son sus planes para esta tarde -mire el reloj instintivamente, al menos tendríamos unas horas para lo que fuera que fuéramos a hacer -tenemos al menos 5 horas para andar en la calle porque tengo que llegar al departamento a alistar unas cositas para mañana

-Oye, tranquila te tendré en casa temprano lo prometo, de todas maneras tenemos que ir ahorita para aya, no podemos ir a "pasear" con este atuendo tan formal -pidió la cuenta y pago para luego dirigirnos al mismo callejón donde nos habíamos encontrado -Sostente fuerte -instintivamente me abrasé fuertemente a su brazo mientras nos aparecíamos en la puerta del departamento, abrí rápidamente y entramos a cambiarnos de ropa a algo más casual.

* * *

Y bien? me merezco tomatazos? diganme algo por favor D:

y si quieren mentarme la madre con estilo siganme en mi twitter: zuricatazokete

besos 3


End file.
